Two in a million
by Fiery Rapidash
Summary: another aamrn. What happens to ash and misty when a few of their relatives and friends are kidnapped?


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or the song "Two in a million" by S club 7. This is written in Misty's pov, until the end.   
Ash: 14  
Misty: 14  
Brock: 16  
  
Two in a million  
  
Chapter 1  
"Take your best shot!" he yelled. "Ash no, he could kill you like that!" I desperately tried to back him down. Then I thought a bout how we got here.  
  
"Hey guys, I just got a call from home." Brock stated "My sister Katie is sick." "What are you going to do about it?" I asked. "I'm gonna have to leave for a few days." A few short minutes later he had his bag packed. "Bye guys, see you in a few days. And try not to kill each other while I'm gone."  
Chapter 2  
Next morning, I was suddenly awoken from my subconscious dreams. "Hey misty, look at this!" "Look at what?!" "At the tv!" I turned my attention to the tv screen. "Our top story today, four adult teenagers have been proclaimed missing. Lily, Daisy, and Violet from Cerulean city. And Brock from Pewter city, mysteriously disappeared last night. Investigators have only discovered strands of lavender blue hair."  
I sat there in shock as the information sank in. Suddenly I heard a faint tap on the door. "Misty, you have a phone call down stairs." Nurse joy said as I followed her out in to the lobby. When I picked up the phone, the voice on the other end was just plain creepy.  
Chapter 3  
"I have your sisters and your friend." "What do you want with them?" "I don't want them, I want you." "Me?" "Actually, I want your Togepi." "Why my Togepi?" "It's the first known discovered and captured of its species." "Wow. But you can't have him!" with that I hung up the phone. I stood up to leave, but when I turned around, I ran smack into ash. "Sorry mist. I heard you yelling, and I came over to see what was wrong. Are you okay?" "No. Some one has my sisters, and they want to take Togepi away from me." "Come on, let's get something to eat first. Then we'll go to Cerulean to look for Brock and the rest. Ok?" he squeezed the side of my shoulders to make sure I had heard him. "Yeah, sure. Okay." I left Togepi with nurse joy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
We were walking back from the restaurant and we just passed an alley. All of a sudden, some one grabbed me. It happened so fast, the last thing I remember was my head hitting something. Then my world went black.  
When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the rope tied around my body. I glanced around and saw pikachu gnawing at his rope. Next to me sat an unconscious ash. "Untie the girl." I heard a somewhat familiar, creepy voice. Two people came towards me and did as they were told. "Untie ash too!" I demanded. "Very well then." 'Why is he being so nice a bout it?' I wondered. As they struggled to get ash's bounds loose, they woke him up. "Take his pokemon and bring them to the arena."  
"Let's battle." A tall dark figure stepped into the dimness.  
  
Chapter 5  
'That's how we got here.' "Mewtwo, use your psybeam." Suddenly I saw a glare of blue headed straight towards ash. "Ash look out!" without thinking, I jumped over and shot into ash, knocking him down. "Ash you idiot, you could've been killed!" "I guess I just wasn't thinking." "Duh you weren't thinking!" we argued. "Misty, watch out!" he pushed me over as a flash of light whizzed by. "Golduck go!" but instead of Golduck, charizard popped out. "Charizard?" "I must've accidentally gotten some of your pokemon." "Oh well. Charizard, seismic toss that Mewtwo!" and for once, the attack worked. Ash and I kept busy by trying to dodge attacks. Charizard finally brought Mewtwo to his knees, and finished him off with a fire spin. "Ash, let's have charizard sniff out Brock and my sisters." We start down a corridor. Somebody tried to stop us, but I pulled out my mallet and let him have it. "Guys! Over here!"  
Chapter 6  
Following Charizard's flame, we found Brock. He was in a prison-like cell. "Where are my sisters?!" "They're a little bit further down I think." I ran as fast as I could down to the next cell. "Are you okay?" I watched as their heads jerked up. "Misty! You found us! Could you get us outta here?"  
Chapter 7  
I knelt down and searched my bag. I grabbed a hairpin and began picking the lock. I have done it thousands of times before. When it unlocked I opened the door, and went back to ash. He had already gotten Brock out and was waiting for us.  
After we returned my sisters, Brock, Ash, and I went back to the pokemon center. Togepi was safe. And while Brock was flirting with nurse joy, Ash and I went back to our room.  
Chapter 8 Brock's pov  
I walked up to the room. The first thing I saw was Ash and Misty. They were asleep on the couch. She had her head on his chest, his arm around her.  
  
  
I spent a couple of sleepless nights writing this. I was trying to wear down my insomnia. I am gonna dedicate one of my next stories to one of my best friends, he'll know who he is.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
